A Day in the Life of Konatsu
by Black Nightshade
Summary: Just another regular day in the life of a cross-dressing ninja boy..or is it? Follow the interesting antics of Konatsu and see exactly what goes through the twisted little boys' brain.. and maybe a glimpse into his boss', too! Partial Ukyou + Konatsu. Ple


**A Day in the Life of Konatsu  
** By Black Nightshade 

I don't know what's going on with me but I'm on a Konatsu kick this week.. so I decided to write another fic about the work-loving ninja. Basically, it's gonna revolve around him as opposed to seeing things from Ukyou's point of view.. since.. well.. how many Konatsu point of view fics do you come across? 

Also, for a first I'm not gonna make things depressing in the start. Hopefully I'll keep your interest, ne? Also, I noticed a lot of people with the other fic not getting the "Sanpuu" thing. Don't know where I got that from.. so I'll be stickin' too Shampoo or Xian Puu! And without further ado.. the fic! 

**~*~**

The Friday sunlight shown through the open window pains as the golden rays just nearly became visible over the horizon. Gently they crawled to the slumbering figure which was curled up between a massive amount of blankets contentedly. Wincing slightly, the eyes of Kunoichi Konatsu Kenzan (Ninja Konatsu of the Kenzan clan) fluttered open to see a new day. 

With a tired yawn Konatsu sat up, one arm stretching while the other rubbed the sleep from his tired eyes. Long sable hair drifted down his shoulders and framed his.. erm.. "girlish figure". Smiling, Konatsu looked to the window. "Hello, sunshine! Beautiful day, isn't it? Maybe it'll be the day Miss Ukyou comes to love me!" 

Looking about his room, he paused a moment to appreciate what was given to him. The room had a musky smell of old wood. Curtains of gentle pastel colors with little Japanese symbols for "luck", "fortune", "success", and Konatsu's favorite.. "love. 

He had a small rope bed, not the most flashy but it was still comfortable. The top board was decorated with a sketch of flowers. One closet, and a tiny mirror.. old and worn, rusty but usable. Beneath the mirror was a little table with a little cosmetic and jewelry chest along with a vase and one beautiful flower. 

He shook his head once more, as usual his mind traveling back to Ukyou.. Hearts formed in Konatsu's eyes as he dreamed of the girl who had saved him from a life of hardships with his wicked step mother and step sisters. Standing up from the coverlets Konatsu walked to the mirror and began to tie his hair up into a ponytail. Picking up his lipstick he quickly applied a light coating, slapping his lips together to blend the color in. 

Konatsu plucked a dainty flower from the vase before the mirror and gently put it up in his hair with a giggle. Bounding off to the bathroom he brushed his teeth and made sure they sparkled like stars. With that done he slipped off his PJs and slipped on a light reddish pink kimono with a white floral pattern on it and tied it together with a black sash. 

Bounding out of the bathroom he quickly tugged his sandals on as he hopped down the stairs. "I must make breakfast for Miss Ukyou and make sure the restaurant is all ready for opening before Miss Ukyou awakens!" Konatsu started up the griddle and tossed some batter on.. adding some toppings of veggies and slowly let it bake. 

Also in the process he made two strips of bacon and two eggs. When the okonomiyaki was golden brown he flipped it into a plate, followed by flipping the two eggs on and two bacon strips making it appear the okonomiyaki was smiling. He made a nose of syrup on it and placed a little barsley leaf on the top for good measure. 

With that work down he poured a glass of freshly made orange juice and laid a lily on the side of the tray with silverware and a napkin before putting the plate on it. Gleefully Konatsu bounded back up the stairs and softly knocked on Ukyou's door. "Miss Ukyou! Time to wake up! Your breakfast is ready!" 

Sounds of unhappy moans and "not now!" where heard from behind the sealed door. "Please Miss Ukyou before it gets cold!" Grumbles now came along with the sound of footsteps before the door opened, rays of light beaming from the open window behind it. 

There bathed in the sunlight was Ukyou, Konatsu's goddess. He looked upon her with admiration, a soft swoon coming from the back of his throat.. but too low for Ukyou to catch at her current state. With a wide smile he thrust the tray of happy-faced okonomiyaki into her hands. 

Ukyou looked down at it, for a moment scowled.. but seeing the look on Konatsu's face gave him a slight smile and a nod of thanks before turning back into her room, leaving him with "I'll be out in 15 minutes, sugar.. If any customers should come have them seated and get their orders for me.." 

Konatsu nodded vigorously. "Anything for you, Miss Ukyou!" Konatsu ran down the stairs and skidded into the restaurant. With a playful demeanor Konatsu flipped the "open" sign on the door. Konatsu grabbed a cloth, and began washing off the tables. "Busy, busy busy! Work, work, work!" 

The door swung open, a gentle "jingle" of a bell sounding. There stood a young, haughty looking man whose belly hung out from under his shirt. Konatsu quickly dropped the cloth and kneeled down before the man saying "Welcome to Ukyou's Okonomiyaki! I am Konatsu, how may I serve you?" 

The man looked at him, pudgy little face working into a wide perverted grin.. beady eyes narrowing on certain unmentionable areas of Konatsu's frame. Konatsu stood, a befuddled look on his face, one hand up grasping his chest. " 

Well, baby.. for starters.." Then a cough came from another part of the room Ukyou stood, dressed in her school uniform, one hand on her hip, the other clutched to her B.A.S (Big Ass Spatula). She took a few strides down the stairs and stood before the man, staring him dead in the eyes. 

"Sugar, do you have a problem?" she said with narrowed eyes and gritted teeth. Konatsu looked to her with gratitude. "Miss Ukyou!" he shouted quickly diving behind her, hands on her shoulder as she peered over happily.. more delighted by the chance to get a quick sniff at her hair. 

The man looked at Ukyou.. opening his mouth to make a smart comment.. then looked at the spatula she was holding. He grumbled something then sat down, flab folding over the seat. "I'll take your breakfast special.." 

Ukyou went behind the griddle and started cooking it up, her suspicious glare keeping intent on the man. Konatsu soaked in every little movement. "She protected me.. one day.. one day I'll repay her for all her kindness! Oh Miss Ukyou, My savior how I lo-" ..Ukyou frowned. "Ko-Nat-Su wake up!" Konatsu shook his head and looked over at Ukyou. 

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry Miss Ukyou!" he cried, tears welling up in his eyes. Ukyou sweatdropped. "No problem, hun.. just.. calm down and go get me the rice from the back room!" Konatsu sniffed then cheered up as if nothing happened. "Whatever you say!" 

Konatsu skipped into the back room, pulling out a large bag of rice. With a wince he bit down on the back off his teeth and started tugging it out, leaving a small trail of rice behind him. Ukyou looked to Konatsu as she reached in and grabbed out a handful of rice, mixing in some butter and plopped it down in the side of the dish. 

By now more customers had entered in groups. Not very many, mind you.. the real rush is around lunch time. Konatsu bowed for each one.. and if any of the men tried to get fresh with Konatsu, Ukyou would come to the rescue. Consequently, if anyone had the nerve to raise their voice or insult Ukyou they'd be being beat down by Konatsu. 

After two hours went by the majority of the customers had cleared out. Ukyou looked to Konatsu as she handed him the spatula. "I have to head off to school now.. you keep the restaurant clean while I'm gone. If something happens you don't hesitate to come to Furinkan High and find me." 

Konatsu nodded vigorously. "Have a good day Miss Ukyou.. you can count on me to keep your restaurant perfect!" Ukyou couldn't help but smile as she opened the door and left. Konatsu rushed out and waved at her.. watching her until she was nothing but a speck in view. 

Konatsu walked back in the restaurant with a deep sigh, grabbing up a nearby broom. "Everything is the same every day.. I get up.. get ready.. make breakfast.. wake Miss Ukyou.. feed the breakfast customers.. then she goes off to school.." For a moment he leaned on the broom.. trying to debate with himself if this was good or bad. 

"Oh look at me wasting my time while I could be making this place shine for Miss Ukyou!" Konatsu grabbed out a bucket, soap, and a sponge and began the regular daily exercise of sponging.. then mopping... and the like. 

Konatsu giggled as he dunked the sponge into the water.. a little rubber ducky he had conveniently placed in the murky waters of the bucket to keep company brushing against his hand. "Oh, ducky-sama, isn't cleaning sooo much fun?!" Konatsu squeezed the little rubber toy so it made a high-pitched sound and nodded. "I knew you'd think so!" 

After sponging down the tables and griddle he grabbed up a mop, dunking it into the ducky-bucket and pulling it out. Looking cautiously over his shoulders he put some brown seaweed on top of the mop and tied in there with a white thread he tugged off his kimono. 

"Why Miss Ukyou! A dance? I'd be delighted! Shall you lead or I?.. Well your a mop so of course I'll lead!" With a childish chuckle he began to dance about the restaurant in a ball-room waltz cleaning the floor in the process. "One two.. sweep! One two.. mop! One two.. dunk! One two... wipe off!" 

When he was done he curtsied curiously too the mop and set it aside. Now it was time to take out the garbage. Konatsu took out a black marker and drew the likeness of his step-mother and sisters on the bags.. dragged them outside and through an entire bucked of carosine over them before throwing on the match and watching them burn? 

"I'm sorry, step-mother! Did I burn your nose off? Dreadfully sorry.. step-sisters! Does the flame hurt you dreadful?" Konatsu clasped his hands together in complete happiness at his job well-done and the demise of his "garbage step-family". 

Once his work was done time went by slowly as Ukyou was away at school. He sat around sweeping the same areas.. cleaning off tables he already had done.. and re-organizing every type of ingredient by the grill. Suddenly the sound of arguing grew louder as Ukyou stormed in dragging Ranma by the arm, followed by Shampoo holding a bowl of ramen, and Akane with her mallet raised. 

Konatsu dropped the broom and ran from behind the counter towards Ukyou.. only to skid to a halt when he saw her glomped onto Ranma's arm. Hate flared through his body as his eyes narrowed, fists clenching. 

Just as he raised one while positioning himself on one leg in a balance, Akane went behind Ranma and swooped her mallet down on his head. Konatsu paused as he watched. Then he remembered... "No matter how much Miss Ukyou loves Ranma.. he apparently is in love with Akane.. but.. why does she still go after him..? Or does she not see what I see..?" 

Konatsu thought back to the day of the wedding and how the angry guests stormed in there.. bent on not letting the wedding go on. He remembered how sweet.. innocent Ukyou's face was twisted into nothing but pure anger and sadness.. and how crushed she had looked before. 

He remembered how Ranma ignored her for weeks, and how many tears she cried.. he cried along with her. Now.. a year later.. Ranma and Akane still arn't married, she still pines for his affections, but it is nothing but a waist.. if she had only seen how they where looking at each other before she barged in at the wedding maybe she'd understand. He knew.. though.. that when they did get married he'd be the first to comfort her.. and then maybe.. by some miracle of the gods.. she might find it in her heart to see Konatsu as a man. A man who loves her. 

Konatsu sighed for her as he began sweeping up again, contentedly on letting the girls battle it out for Ranma.. what they saw in him, he'd never know. "Ranma no baka how DARE you refuse my cooking then go after someone else's!" Akane screamed as she connected the mallet to his head once more. 

Ranma squealed and tried to cover his throbbing skull. "Is it my fault I don't want to end up in the hospital tonight?!" Akane flared as she continued the trashing.. Shampoo screaming "Stupid tomboy leave airen lone!" ...at the same moment trying to stuff his mouth full of enchanted ramen noodles. 

Ukyou tugged at Shampoo's hair calling her an "amazon hussy", her first raised as she delivered her own thrashings to Shampoo.. whom returned them by kicking or shoving her away. 

Konatsu.. calmly.. walked between the lot of them, put his hands out.. causing the entire group to stop and stare. "If you'd all please leave, the lunch guests will be arriving soon and it gets busy.. Fighting isn't good for business, right Miss Ukyou?' 

Nodding with a sly grin.. Ukyou kicked both Akane and Shampoo to the street. "Sorry you had to yell and run but I really need to start cooking! And Shampoo.. isn't there a line at the neko haten? I heard people coming this way because of it!" 

Shampoo screamed "AIYAH!" as she jolted towards the Neko Haten, leaving a trail of dust behind her.. Akane getting completely covered in it.. hacking and coughing. Angry enough as is she stormed off back to school screaming curses about baka Ranma... in her mind she was crying about him being cruel to her. 

"Ohh Ranma-Honey I'm so sorry they followed along. What'll it be?" Ukyou said with a smile as she walked behind the grille. "Gee...anything U-Chan.. I'm starved!" Ukyou nodded as she grabbed up the ingredients for her deluxe special. "Konatsu? Sugar can you go and flip the "open" sign on again?" 

Konatsu obediently did so.. peering through the window with a gasp. "M..Miss Ukyou! I do believe you should hurry on Ranma's order.. It looks like half Furinkan High is coming here!" 

Ukyou shrieked and speeded up, flipping three okonomiyaki's onto a plate for Ranma then rushing to peer outside the window. As Konatsu had said, a group of ravenous people where running towards there. From adults to children everyone was hitting her for lunch. 

"Konatsu, you think you can possibly help me today with the cooking?" Konatsu looked at her with wide eyes.. stars shimmering in them. "Why.. Miss Ukyou.. It's such an honor to.." Ukyou twitched uneasily. "Yeah, yeah.. sure sure just go behind the griddle and start cookin!" 

Konatsu sighed dreamily. "What a wish come true!" Ranma sweatdropped as he watched Konatsu happily flip okonomiyaki after okonomiyaki. Ukyou went around taking everyone's orders then she and Konatsu slipping the work between themselves. Konatsu secretly adored whenever there was a huge crowd.. he got to work along side Ukyou. It made him feel special. 

Suddenly the door burst open as a booming voice shouted. "WHERE IS FURINKAN HIGH SCHOOL?!" Old men fell from their chairs, mothers froze, children paused their food fights. Ukyou looked up from the counter along with Konatsu.. blinked.. and everyone pointed in the direction he had apparently come from. 

Ryouga screamed once more then opened his eyes and saw not only Ukyou and Konatsu.. but Ranma as well. "Saotome!" Ryouga shouted. "What luck! I challenge you to a-" Ranma walked up to him and clamped a hand over his mouth. "Not in the restaurant, p-chan." 

Ryouga flared as he charged himself up for a shi shi hoko dan. The entire area cleared out in a panic, Ukyou trying to beg her customers that things would be okay.. but with the boys going back and forth breaking everything and unhinging doors no one was about to take the chance. 

After awhile Ranma had.. as usual.. beat Ryouga senseless into a wall and left with a regular "add it to the bill". Ukyou sighed as she kicked Ryouga once herself and mumbled "jackass". 

Konatsu made himself busy by grabbing up a hammer and starting to fix up some of the damage. Ukyou started to assist him until she heard a groan coming from the corner of the room. She leaned over Ryouga blinking. "Akari..?" 

Ukyou growled some and shook her head, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him to his feet.. him letting out a "yipe" of confusion. "Your not Akari! Your.. U...U..Urchan?" 

Ukyou nearly screamed. "Ukyou you dunce!!!" Ryouga blinked and rubbed the back of his head. "Ugh.. oh yeah, that's right. Ukyou. Hey.. where did that coward Saotome go?!" Ukyou rubbed her temples in frustration. "Went back to Furinkan, you just missed him.." 

Ryouga jolted to his feet and started running.. of course, the wrong way. "Wrong direction!" Ryouga paused, peered back in with an uneasy laugh and a sweatdrop. "Arigatou.." before jolting off again screaming curses about "Saotome". 

Ukyou sighed as she took up her spatula. "I have to go back before I end up getting stuck with balancing buckets for the rest of the day. I'll be back soon.. Konatsu. See if you can't fix this place up for me, all right?" With that she strolled out of the restaurant grumbling. 

Konatsu looked around the place. To some people it would be considered a disaster.. to Konatsu it was Play Land. "Oh! Mr. Hammer will you help me fix up the restaurant so Miss Ukyou can be proud of me? What's that you say? You will? Joy!" 

Konatsu went around like a mad-man.. erm.. woman.. erm.. you know. He bolted the door back up, sealed up the cracks.. re-tiled part of the roof.. moved the burned tables outside to the trash.. fixed up any of the chairs he could.. and repainted the wall so the plaster wouldn't show. 

Konatsu was sweating and out of breath by the time it was over.. Triumphantly he thrust his hands up and put the tools back where they belonged. With that done he fanned himself off for a moment then went outside. He first straightened out the sign for the restaurant.. then began to broom the dust off of the mat Ukyou had laid neatly on the ground. 

"Tidy tidy, Neat neat, Smelling Fresh, and looking sweet!" Konatsu kept singing this little chant to himself.. resisting the urge for a second waltz with his beloved broom. Then, just as the sun was setting in the horizon, he saw Ukyou walking towards him.. bent over and tired.. dragging her spatula behind her. 

The sun beat down on her hair casting yellow and orange streaks in it.. making her appear to be glittering. He caught his breath.. whispering to himself "She looks like an angel.." Ukyou neared the store and gave him a weak smile. 

Konatsu dropped the broom and ran to her side. "Miss Ukyou! You've returned! I cleaned everything up and the restaurant looks just fine now!" Ukyou nodded as they both walked inside. She set her spatula down and plucked the band from her hair, letting it flow down her shoulders. 

Konatsu watched, his face alight with a blush. Ukyou walked behind the counter, not giving a second thought to changing into her regular chef uniform.. if that's what you'd like to call it. She remained in her school clothes as Konatsu once more flipped the "open" sign up. 

That night there was few dinner guests.. which disappointed Konatsu in a way, but also made him happy that Ukyou would not have to work very hard. By the time they finally flipped the "closed" sign up it was nearing 8:00 p.m.. Ukyou turned the grille off with a satisfied sigh and walked out from behind it. 

"It's been quite the day, ne, Konatsu?" Konatsu nodded a yes. Ukyou paused for a moment, searching over Konatsu's hopeful face. Finally she broke out laughing. "Well, Konatsu, what would you like to do?" 

Konatsu smiled widely that she had caught on. "Well, first off.. Miss Ukyou.. you should get changed into something comfortable.. not that silly uniform!" Ukyou nodded thoughtfully and jogged upstairs, Konatsu following behind her like the love-sick puppy dog that he was. 

Ukyou entered her room, leaving Konatsu out side waiting for her. When the door opened again she was standing in a pair of pastel green Pi's with little fish-looking gold buttons holding the shirt together. "Better, Miss Ukyou?" Konatsu inquired. Ukyou nodded. "Very.. now I know you want something. So out with it!" 

Konatsu blushed, his gaze shifting away from her, one foot kicking at the other as his shifted his weight. "Well.. Miss Ukyou.. I was wondering if you would.. just possibly consider.. uhm.." he whispered "..dance.. with me..?" 

Ukyou blinked at the strange request. She saw the glances he gave her, and for some reason they broke down her emotional-barriers. "I'm not really the best dancer.. sugar.. but .. just this once.." Konatsu's ears perked up. "I guess I could give it a try.." 

"Oh Miss Ukyou!" Konatsu shouted, throwing his arms around her neck. Ukyou acked for a moment at the clingy Konatsu but couldn't help but laugh. Sometimes he acting so childish it was almost adorable. Then he happened to notice what he did and backed away quickly saying multiple sorrys for being so familiar. 

Ukyou chuckled. "Konatsu, don't worry about it.. you said you wanted to dance.. so why don't we?" Konatsu nodded.. and taking a deep breath took Ukyou's hand and placed his other on her waist. 

With Konatsu as the lead.. he looked at Ukyou and pictures her as the mop.. He bit down on his hips not to laugh as he started. Ukyou looked down at his feet and followed his movements.. and after awhile caught the hang of it. 

Both tried to remain serious but they both laughed, swaying to an invisible tune played in an invisible ballroom. Ukyou tripped up every once and awhile.. but while she was busy being embarrassed Konatsu was busy adoring her. Ukyou liked that. 

At one point while they danced Konatsu looked at her quite intently. He took in everything about her.. the feel of her hand, the textures of her face.. the glitter in her eyes.. the way her hair swished against her shoulders as she swayed. Everything about her enchanted him.. especially the kindness that he felt immiting off of her.. just by touching her hand. 

Ukyou, every once and awhile, caught the looks he was giving her and dispute herself felt the blood rushing to her cheeks, making them glow a rosy red hue. Konatsu was well aware of it and he too flushed.. both looking away from each other. He didn't know what was going through her mind.. but in the deepest regions of his heart he wondered if she was thinking about him too. 

Finally they both came to a halt.. Their hands unclasped and both stood looking at each other.. before they both started laughing. Konatsu, erupting it a fit of giggles, thanked her whole-heartedly for dancing with him. "Not a problem, sugar!" 

Both looked to the window.. the moon was full and shined it's light down upon the little restaurant. "Konatsu, I think maybe it's time we get to bed.. no?" Konatsu frowned but knew they had to.. so he nodded. 

Ukyou entered her room and gave him a slight wave. "Night, Konatsu. Sleep well.." Konatsu smiled partially. "Good Night.. Miss Ukyou.." as the door closed fully.. he added , whispering to the wind "..I love you" 

Konatsu walked back to his room, his spirit light and airy.. still enchanted about the dance. He began to grin as he started to sway.. and found himself in a full-blown dance by the time he was in his room. 

He fell down on his bed with a heavy, romantic sigh. It had been a wonderful day.. He sat up, his eyes glazed over with love. He slipped off his kimono and let his hair down. He slipped on the bottom half of his Pi's then pulled the top over his head.. it getting stuck for a moment but finally going through. 

He walked to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. After brushing his teeth he looked at his reflection. He saw a long haired boy staring back at him. He smiled and said "Why, arn't you the pretty one? I wish Miss Ukyou saw me as handsome instead.. like Ranma.." 

He ran his fingers over the smooth glass, tracing his face. He shook his head. "She is kind to me.. even with how I look.. then she must care.. mustn't she?" He tried to convince himself.. but finally gave up. He'll leave the convincing to the sandman who brings his dreams. 

Konatsu looked out the window at a star that was twinkling in the deep sea that is the sky. He looked at the star.. and whispered "You may be bright.. Mr. Star.. but Miss Ukyou's eyes shine brighter then all of your friends combined.. especially when she looks on Ranma.. Oh little star I wish she'd look at me like that! Please grant me my wish!" 

He paused, his mind going back to the dance. She had a certain shine in her eyes then.. maybe it was a start? He hoped so. Crawling into bed he pulled the covers over himself, snuggling under them he hugged his pillow to his head. His eyes slowly closed with tiredness as he drifted off.. his heart tired of doubts.. letting out the dance reply before he finally fell fast asleep. 

BOOM! CRASH! Konatsu sat straight up with a yelp. He looked out the window, hearing the rain gently tap against the window. By the looks of things he figured that it was sometime in the morning.. though threw the darkness it was really hard to tell. 

CRACK! A lightening bolt shot down from the sky. Konatsu dived back, tears springing to his eyes. He hated to admit it.. but late-night storms scare him. He tiptoed out to the hall.. jumping whenever another flash or crash sounded. 

Cautiously he knocked on Ukyou's door.. softly at first but when another blast rang through his ears he was almost in tears banging. The sound of feet fast approaching as if a rush came, the door knob turned quickly as the door spun open. 

Ukyou stood looking around for what the emergency must be.. Instead she saw a sheepish Konatsu clinging to a pillow, shivering.. a tear rolling down his cheek. Ukyou studied him for a moment before shaking her head and turning.. as another crash came down he jumped and squealed, tears fastly flowing down his cheeks. 

Ukyou looked at him once more.. her heart softening. "Common in.." Ukyou lit a candle next to her bed and invited Konatsu to sit next to her. Konatsu sat down, curling himself up in a little ball.. shaking like a scared cat. 

Putting a hand on his shoulder, Ukyou slowly and carefully slide her arms around him in a light hug. "Uhm.. relax.. common sugar.. It's just a little storm it can't hurt you." Konatsu looked up at her and she smiled. "Now is that any way for a brave ninja to act?" 

Konatsu sniffled and shook his head. "M..Miss Ukyou.." he stammered "Y..you must thing I'm just a b..bi..big baby!" Ukyou shook her head. "Everyone is afraid of somethin, darlin. Even me... " Konatsu looked up at her. "W..what?" Ukyou looked away some. "Yeah.. I'm afraid of things too..Konatsu." She looked to him, a smile once more on her face.. almost a sad one. 

"Konatsu.." she reached up and brushed a tear from his cheek. "I promise I'll be here for you when your afraid.. but understand I am too.. I.." she sighed. "I guess I'm afraid of being alone.. that I'm too boyish to ever be loved.." She looked up for a moment, one hand covering her mouth.. alarmed she let that come out. 

Konatsu sat up. "Miss Ukyou! Your young..and your beautiful! You'll never be alone! ..I'll always be here.. if that's anything..." Ukyou looked over at him once more.. Konatsu took in a light gasp as he saw the way her eyes shinned. They looked like the stars.. but.. she was looking at him. 

She giggled after a moment seeing him blushing as red as a cherry. "The point, Konatsu.. is that I'll do the same for you." Konatsu hugged her tight.. when he was about to push away Ukyou hugged back. "Don't worry about being familiar, we're best friends, ne, Konatsu?" 

Konatsu seemed shocked for a moment.. then nodded gleefully. "Best friends.. we're...best friends.. maybe.. just maybe then.. the way her eyes shinned.. she may just love me someday too!" 

With the newfound confidence.. and the newfound knowledge of friends.. He seemed to totally ignore the storm. Both told each other stories through the storm and fell asleep when they came too tired to stay up any longer. 

And for once, while Konatsu dreamed of the day when Ukyou would be his.. Ukyou's dreams for once pushed the image of Ranma away.. for tonight.. she'd dream of the fun she had with Konatsu.. and even if they weren't together now.. maybe they would be on another day.. in the life on Konatsu! 

**~**~**

So, didja like it? Do hope you do! Maybe I'll write a sequel to this.. depends on the response I get on this. If it's mostly/all positive and at least one or two people want the sequel I'll write it up for you peoples! Ja ne!


End file.
